


Commission for SlugKnight

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: This was a commission for SlugKnight on Twitter with their Among Us characters.The prompt given to me,"You-you're-""Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented-""Dangerous"Also, I'm very sorry this took so long to finally get out. I hope you enjoy the story ^^
Relationships: Kenshin x Fenrys
Kudos: 4





	Commission for SlugKnight

Another day on the Skield passes, everyone's aware of the imposters among them yet hasn't figured out who quite yet. This goes for one crewmate in blue named Fenrys, he's always kept his eyes open for anyone among the team acting suspicious or off, yet hasn't seen anything quite like it yet. After turning on the Shields Fenrys felt he was being watched, the rabbit ears on the side of his head perked up as he quickly looked around, he looked to see if the camera near the area was on but saw nothing. He then looked down at the vent in Shields to see if he could catch a glimpse of anyone, or anything, seeing the eerie darkness of the vent only made Fenrys fears worst, going to turn around Fenrys was greeted by the cyan crewmate Kenshin. Allowing a yelp to escape Fenrys placed a hand over his chest as he sighed, "were you, were you watching me just now?" Fenrys asked as Kenshin allowed a quiet hum to escape his throat.

"I might have, but you're cute when scared, I have to say that." Kenshin said as Fenrys allowed a sigh to escape, his ears lowering down as he looked at the cyan crewmate, "can I help you? Cause I got shit to do, and I'm sure you do too." Fenrys said as he left Shields, walking towards Storage as Kenshin followed him.  
"Oh you most defiantly can, bunny boy blue," Kenshin started as Fenrys stopped to look Kenshin, "bunny boy blue?" Fenrys asked as Kenshin quietly laughed, "I think it suits you!" Kenshin cooed as Fenrys rolled his eyes.  
"I like you, I really do and I don't wanna see you get hurt." Kenshin started yet Fenrys put a hand up, shaking his head, "Kenshin, I don't like teaming, especially if it gets us both looking sus. You seem really nice, a little too nice, but I do stuff on my own, okay?" Fenrys stated as he turned & walked out of Storage as he headed towards the Reactor.  
"Spunky lil rabbit, you will be mine," Kenshin said with a small grin spreading across his features before he vanished through Cafeteria, as he did he made sure to kill the lights, going to Medbay to vent into Electrical.   
Waiting he heard someone walk in, Kenshin closed the doors to Electrical as he rushed around the corner, killing the lime crewmate with ease, two tentacles were used to practically turn the crewmates head backward as they dropped dead before Kenshin, but before Kenshin could get the chance to run a scream made him look to see Fenrys.

Backed into the corner Fenrys watched Kenshin in horror as the cyan crewmate slowly stepped towards Fenrys, "you, you're," Fenrys tried to stutter yet Kenshin took over, "beautiful, a genius, immensely talented-" but Fenrys found his words as he finally spoke, "dangerous. You're the fucking imposter!" Fenrys shouted as he backed into the wall as far as he could.  
Kenshin closed the gap between him and Fenrys as he softly laughed, "as I said, you're cute when you're scared, bunny boy blue. I really did like you," Kenshin said as his tentacles slowly crept around Fenrys legs and body as the Blue crewmate saw his life flash before his eyes, tears forming as he tried not to show fear, "you're just another fucking monster, like all the rest." Fenrys said as Kenshin cooed against Fenrys neck, the hot breathing making Fenrys shutter.  
"As I said, I really like you Fenrys. I wanna see more out of you." Kenshin said in a soft coo against Fenrys neck as the male shuttered again, Fenrys knew he had to think fast as an idea struck him as he had no other choice he placed his hands on Kenshin's face to hold the male closer.  
"Then keep me longer, we can report this body saying we found it together, Kenshin. You said you like me so keep me longer, don't kill me yet." Fenrys said with his heart pounding in his ears as he hoped the imposter before him couldn't smell or see his fear.  
"Aw, Fenrys," the imposter cooed with a grin as he allowed his tentacles to wonder Fenrys body, between his legs, his crotch, he allowed a toothy grin to appear across his features, "perhaps I could keep you longer. You're just too damn cute." Kenshin said with a soft hum, "call the body. I'll fix the lights." Kenshin said as his tentacles left the male's body retreating back into Kenshin as he fixed the lights.

Taking time to think of what he had just done, let alone just agreed to, Fenrys looked to the lime crewmate as he quietly whimpered, thinking that could have been him if he showed up to Electrical a bit later, seeing the lights beam back to life Fenrys called the body. As it was called himself, Kenshin and the rest of the crew were teleported to Cafeteria where Fenrys explained where the body was and what all happened, Fenrys could only agree with the killer as he stated he didn't see anything till Kenshin turned the lights back on and they saw lime there dead. The crew agreed that it had to be a vent kill, the meeting ended as everyone went back to what they were doing, Kenshin looked to Fenrys as he grinned at the male, "let's head somewhere private." Kenshin cooed into Fenrys ear as the male in blue shuttered before following after the imposter.  
The two walked to the only real place they could be alone, back in Electrical behind the circuit board, once alone Kenshin allowed his tentacles to creep up Fenrys body again, yet Fenrys had to play along in order to stay alive as he allowed it to happen, it felt odd from the first time as they were tight around his legs like pythons trying to kill their prey. This time they were very loose, if Fenrys wanted he could have easily lifted his leg up and most likely the tentacle would fall right off, yet Fenrys didn't dare attempt this as he allowed Kenshin to explore his body, the tentacles were strangely soft as Fenrys quietly hummed at the feeling since it was very different from the last time.

"I know, it must feel off having them so carefully wrapped around you," Kenshin cooed as he stepped closer to Fenrys as he carefully placed his hands on the males face, carefully snuggling into his neck as Fenrys tried not to make any sound, especially since he felt a tentacle looming around his groin area again.  
His breath hitched in his throat at the feeling as he carefully placed one of his hands on Kenshin's head, making the male snuggle deeper into his neck as Kenshin softly laughed, his lips grazing Fenrys neck as Fenrys felt a soft ting in his heart, was he actually falling in love, or was this built-up sexual tension he was feeling right now. Either way, Fenrys knew he needed more as he pulled Kenshin to look at him as he then pulled the imposter into a kiss, humming in surprise Kenshin kissed back as his hands went to hold Fenrys face, the two trading kisses as Kenshin's tentacles happily wondered Fenrys body as one always seemed to stay close to his groin area. As the kisses turned into a heated make-out Kenshin knew what he had to do, he held Fenrys closed as he kissed the blue males neck so gently, Fenrys softly moaning Kenshins name, yet the sound of someone walking in made Fenrys snap out of his love-struck ways as he tried to tell Kenshin. Yet it was too late as the crewmate had already seen them, ready to rush out a tentacle rushed passed Fenrys head as it penetrated the crewmate in their stomach as Kenshin looked up, hunger in his eyes,  
"Get lost, bunny, I'm starving and need a fresh meal. We'll continue later." Kenshin said with drool running down their chin as they looked to the skewered crewmate, Fenrys barely had time to leave before he saw Kenshins teeth dig into the crewmate's neck as Kenshin feasted, Fenrys wondering if that would have been him as he left his mate to feast.


End file.
